


Captain J. Couffaine and the Sea of the Dead

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blood and Violence, Chaotic Good, Conspiracy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Found Family, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kleptomaniac Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila isn’t.. awful?, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Pirates, Sabrina is the only voice of reason here, Save Her, Sexual Tension, she isn’t evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Marinette wasn’t sure how she ended up here, with the ocean breeze filtering past her hair and the wood of an elder tree underneath her fingertips, as a railing to the giant ship she was standing on, the sea stretching for miles beyond her.The people around her unaware of the truth she carried, as just 24 hours ago, she was recorded as wanted dead or alive for the theft of the two strange earrings she found herself wearing and the magic that came with it.Marinette didn’t mean for that to happen, but this is reality now— And after being thrown into a world of monsters beneath the depths and behind the shadows, unhealed scars, secrets, and the trade of curses and blessings— the question of what she should believe in breathed into light— and that perhaps joining the ragtag mysterious crew of Captain J. Couffaine was a mistake.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Aurore Beauréal/Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi (one sided), Nino Lahiffe & Lila Rossi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi - Relationship
Comments: 78
Kudos: 127





	1. The Coldest of Eyes

_“Keep running.. I have to keep running..!”_

_The short figure darted around the corner, her bleeding side heaving as the wet slime and rock under her shoes threatened to make her slip._

_She cursed under her breath as she heard their voices echoing behind her, and while the beating and foggy rain gave her a good cover— her vision beyond five feet was practically nonexistent._

_”Stop!”_

_She refused. She kept going. If she faltered for as second—_

tick tick tick tick...

_—they’d kill her.  
_

_Seeing a curve from the dark brick wall next to her, the girl turned into it, daring for an escape as her blood, sweat, and tears mixed with the beating rain._

_It was foolish. But the chance they’d run past the alleyway was a chance she was willing to take. She was tired. Her legs were burning. How long had she even been running for?_ _She reached for the ticking watch in her coat but stopped herself with her other hand.  
_

_She would not let anymore blood spill onto the damn thing.  
_

_Slidding behind a bin, she grimaced as she felt her blood soak deep into her once white silk shirt, as the sounds of stomping metal boots passed by her. Her chest heaved up and down as she clutched the scarf around her neck. The only real warmth she found besides the burning in her stomach._

tick tick tick tick...

_She was scared. She was terrified— no— she had always been terrified since—_

_The sounds of a clicking heel snapped her out of her slowly darkening vision._

_She sat up quickly, looking around before She froze in terror when tall shadow crept into the alleyway. Her breathing slowed but that didn’t stop her weakly shaking, as the figure nonchalantly stepped in front of the bin she was hiding behind and looked down at her._

_Her piercing blue eyes met a single warm copper. A young girl with long raven hair and a dark coat that was worn over layers of bandages stared down at her— she looked around her age- and the single eye she could see-  
_

_-was kind.  
_

_The kindest eyes she had ever seen since.. since.._

tick tick tick tick..

_The girl reached her hand out, offering to her._

_”I’m a little lost around here, you look like someone who might know you’re way around here,” She said carefully, as she stared up at the girl “Could you show me to the nearest inn? It looks like you could use some place to stay as well.”_

_Nodding uneasily, she took the girl’s arm and pulled herself up. Her legs wobbled underneath her as the cold wet rain continued to beat down against the two’s backs._

_”What is your name?” She asked._

_The woman smiled— brushing her bangs out of her face carefully, she could see bandages wrapping across half of it, as her copper eye gleamed with a warm brilliance she grew to trust._

_”It’s...—“_

...

“-pigtails! Hey pigtails! Bridgette? Whatever your name is— You better get your butt up for breakfast! Or else Claude’s going to eat it all!”

Marinette winced as she struggled out of the creaking cot of the ship. Her legs wobbled uneasily under her as the shifting movement of her room brought her no support.

Her head rang with pain as she brushed a hand through her hair, stopping at her ears. Turning to the mirror that was set up in her small room, she stared at her reflection tiredly.

Marinette’s hair was still in it’s two messy pigtails, the red ribbons gifted to her by her mother tangled in her locks. Her eyes were still red with tears and bleary from her wake- and her unprepared clothes she hadn’t even changed out of were wrinkled and ruffled.

A soft red shawl that hung around her shoulders, a white blouse, a dark leather layered over lace skirts, and two black boots. Her mother’s necklace hung heavily on her chest.

Marinette brushed her fingers through her hair as she slowly looked at the matching ladybug earrings that stuck on her ears. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the small ladybug curl out of her hair.

”You’re up.” It said.

Her mouth twitched as she suppressed another scream. She was still not used to this. She didn’t want to be used to this. But no matter how much she yanked the jewels on her earlobes, they would resist to be torn off. And no matter how much she tried to ignore the talking insect, it’d keep speaking.

Because twenty four hours ago, for the accidental theft of the earrings that were stuck to her, and the strange ladybug that came with it, Marinette was casted as wanted by the kingdom of Agreste, dead or alive, and for the prize money of over ten thousand gold.

She remembered how the rain slammed down on her back, slipping in the muddy pavement as she ran down to the docks. The city screaming for ‘The Girls with the Ladybug Earings’.

She gulped weakly, lifting her finger for the talking ladybug to carefully crawl onto as she began to undo her hair.

”I am” She answered, setting the insect on the table. Her throat was dry as she held the ribbons carefully in her hand, pausing before reaching for the brush “I wish I could’ve slept more.” She added tiredly as she began to comb it through her hair.

”Why?” It asked

She wished she didn’t have to keep talking. _Why? Why else?_

“I finally made it the kingdom of agreste, ready to begin my life as a seamstress. To achieve my dreams. But here I am now! Cooped up in a creaky small cabin of the first trading ship I could stumble onto, on its way to no where— because.. because..!” She started, before yelping as the ship began to creak to the side.

The two stumbled against the wall as the ship began to rock side to side, Marinette winced as she slumped against the floor, the small buzzing of wings reaching her ear as the small bug flew next to her cheek.

”Because of me?” It asked quietly.

Marinette winced at the innocence in it’s voice. Yet, the fact that it had a voice brought her so many more questions.

”No!” She reassured, sitting up “I-I mean- I- _I_ shouldn’t have..” she reached towards the earrings “I.. I have a _problem_.. with.. _taking_ things.. I shouldn’t have done it.. but I did.. and.. and apparently it was important.. maybe if I give it back.. they’ll forgive me?”

” _No_!” The ladybug exclaimed, flying onto her nose. Marinette yelped but stayed still so she could look at it. It was much more vibrant than most ladybugs, then again, Marinette didn’t see many ladybugs too often. “You mustn’t let King Gabriel Agreste take me!”

”W-Whuh..?” She sputtered “Why?”

”Marinette! You musn’t, you musn’t!” The ladybug repeated, Marinette waved a hand

”O-Okay okay I won’t!” She said quickly, somehow being able to see the ladybug relaxing “What.. why does he want you so badly?” She asked

”I don’t know.. but it’s for something terrible.. I know it..!” The ladybug cried, the two squeaked as the ship rocked to the side again. Marinette quickly stumbled to her feet, looking into the mirror as she quickly tied her dark hair into two messy pigtails.

”But King Gabriel he..” Marinette began to reason before pausing. She stared into her reflection, the ladybug nestled in her hair as her earrings glimmered in the soft light casting from the porthole window.

It was twenty four hours ago when King Gabriel, glorious and benevolent leader had called for her capture and possible death for the prize of over ten thousand gold, just for two earrings— and when he did, he stared at her, sword once seen as a weapon of justice, now she could only see as a tool of slaughter, with the coldest of eyes.

Twenty four hours ago when her dreams were crushed.

Twenty four hours ago when she became wanted for a crime she didn’t mean to commit.

She shuddered and gulped down a shuddered gasp.

”..right, I won’t let him take you... what even are you?” Marinette asked, letting the small insect crawl back onto her finger to look at her. It stared up at her, it’s eyes shining sweetly

”I am a spiritual being connected to those earrings in the form of a ladybug to help you mortals better comprehend me.” It said, somehow cheerfully “Me, and my other half, are the only of our kind.”

”Kind? There’s more of you.?” Marinette sputtered

”No, only me and..” The ladybug paused, almost looking off into the distance “..nevermind. I haven’t been named anything in a long time, but you may call me Tikki”

They lifted up a small leg to which Marinette carefully let her shake with her fingernail. She was so dreadfully small, it made her worried she was going to smush the wee thing.

”Well I’m- wait how did you know my name from before?” Marinette asked confusedly.

”Oh! That’s a wonderful question Marinette- you see I—“

Suddenly she slammed into the door as the soft rocking of the ship suddenly tossed everything to the side. She winced in pain as she looked up. The porthole window was covered in a dark shadow, almost breaking the glass.

”T-Tikki?!” She exclaimed

“I’m okay!” The small voice squeaked up from next to her ear “I’m tougher than your average ladybug!”

Marinette wobbled to her feet as the door was suddenly knocked on frantically. Opening it, one of the crewmembers, Claude, appeared on the other side, his face pale and covered in sweat.

”Bridgette!” He exclaimed, _right my fake name_ “What are you doing?! Don’t you know what’s going on?!”

”I- I’m not sure I-“ She started, brushing a hair over her ear quickly before squeaking as Claude grabbed her. 

”We’re being raided! Halted! Pulled over!” He screamed, shaking her by the shoulders “WE’RE FUCKED!”

Marinette’s stomach dropped as they were both suddenly hauled to the deck. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, the sun had disappeared under a layer of clouds, fog surrounded them as she looked up.

A gigantic ship scraped against the side of the boat. It was painted with a beautiful fresh sheen of white and royal gold paint. The words ‘ _The Allure of Pride_ ’ painted at the side. It was a military ship. A royal ship. One from the Agreste Kingdom.

The crew of the trading ship stood, lined up in single file, as many guards dressed in militia uniform hustled around them. Marinette gulped, as one came close to her face, staring at her suspiciously, before passing by.

She let out a weak breath as she looked around more. Claude, who still smelt of syprup from no doubt stealing her breakfast, was fidgeting like a mad man. Next to him, Allegra, the captain of the ship, stood tall despite her shaking clammy hands.

Her back straightened as the sound of a loud slam against the planks echoed around them. She gulped.

Marinette’s eyes quivered with fear and she could hear Tikki whispering ‘don’t move’ into her ear, as a woman strutted onto the ship, a small group of people following.

Standing before the small crew of people was Lady Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Duke Andre Bourgeois and Duchess Audrey Bourgeois. Fiancé to Prince Felix Graham de Vanily, and god daughter of Gabriel Agreste. 

Clutched in her right hand was a long silver scabbard, and hanging off her shoulders was a long silk and expensive looking white and gold coat. The glare that decorated her face was chilling.

Behind her was a much older woman with long blonde and almost platinum white hair, with dark black streaks going down it. Her eyes were a mix of gold and blue hues and they were soft as a summer’s rain. She wore a dark cape with a fluffy white hood. Underneath that, Her uniform held the sight of a few shining medals, indicating her status of at least a general.

Marinette froze under her moving gaze as she could hear Tikki hold in a soft gasp.

”Good day!” A young man at Lady Chloe’s said, in a clear loud voice “I know our visit may be.. _sudden_ — and we _do_ deeply apologize for our.. our..”

He waved his hand trying to search for the right word, his blond locks sweeping across his face. He looked like the sun himself, and his eyes were like emeralds. She knew who he was. 

Who wouldn’t?

He was the prince of the high Agreste kingdom. 

Adrien Agreste.

”Intrusion?” Marinette found herself saying despite her fear. Chloe scowled and the young ginger girl in plain clothing squeaked, but Adrien only smiled.

”Yes that’ll work! We’re quite sorry for the _intrusion_!” He said cheerfully, looking genuinely pleased with himself as he seemed to glow at the ‘totally not taken hostage’ crew.

Adrien’s eyes lingered on her for a moment, a soft smile curling on his lips before Chloe shoved her way forward. Claude leaned to her

”Bridgette what were you thinking?!” He hissed, she was about to respond when another slam against the planks interrupted them.

”Listen up peasants!” Chloe barked, causing the two to flinch and straighten up again. She began to pace around them, her sapphire eyes piercing and focused. “Real reason why we stopped you is because the great—“ she paused, pulling out a small card and groaned “—the great.. and benevolent.. and.. did he write ‘great‘ again?”

Chloe groaned and ripped apart the card, grumbling about ‘stupid protocols’ and looking back at the trading ship “King Gabriel has ordered for the capture and return of a girl with Ladybug earrings” the ginger haired girl from behind her held up and unraveled sheet of parchment. “Have you seen her?”

Marinette’s stomach dropped as she stared at it— a hastily made caricature of her face. But despite the great detail the artist seemed to put into it, it just.. didn’t look like her. For her eyes were not like how they drew her. Her eyes were not cold.

She felt herself gulp as Allegra’s eyes passed over her before looking back towards the militia ship.

”What are they wanted for?” She asked carefully.

”Theft.” Chloe answered simply, “Stole something important apparently. Don’t question against the king, right?”

Marinette could feel Tikki hiding inside her hair more as Allegra nodding carefully, the threat underlining Chloe’s wonder not going unnoticed.

“ _Right_..” She replied, her focused violet eyes falling to Marinette, before meeting Chloe’s again “Well- I’m sorry to say Lady Bourgeois but we have seen none of the sort.“

Marinette held her breath as Chloe scoffed “Well, clearly you do.”

” _Chloe_.” The woman behind her said, in a scolding tone

”Silence Pollen,” Chloe bit back, though the softening in her expression made way for her wince at her own harsh words. It was short lived as the young woman turned to Allegra, a small smug grin filtering over her features “Now tell the truth would you? You don’t even need to say anything, we know you know. You can just point and get this over with.”

”Chlo.. lay off just a little would you?” Adrien pressed, putting a hand in her shoulder. She simply shook it off.

”Adrien, we’ve been out at sea for two years now, I thought you’d get the point of a harsh interrogation by now.” She said cheekily, twisting a hand carefully over her rapier. Marinette’s fists clenched together, she could see Allegra doing her best not to look at her.

”Yeah well- we’re getting nowhere with this ‘harsh interrogation’— so if you could just let us go—“ Allegra started— before suddenly a loud thundering boom echoed across the horizon.

The ship suddenly lurched forward and Marinette felt the ground slip under her.

Crashing into the soft wet planks, she looked up to find a large shadow casting over the ship.

Screams erupted from the boat as Marinette felt herself freeze. The air turned cold and the creaking of the two ships grew louder and louder as the approaching dark silhouette of a gigantic hull began to peer out of the creeping fog.

A ship, colored in a brilliant red, black and gold— the smell of smoke was potent enough she could smell it from her position, and she could see the multiple lined canons from her spot. A black flag with a skull and crossbones on it fluttered from its tall crows nest, 

The many guards aboard the Allure of Pride yelled out multiple curses, scattering around the two decks and fumbling for their weapons as Pollen barked out “Battle positions!”

Snapping her out of her trance, Allegra grabbed her by the shoulder. The blur of running figures and blasts of fire and smoke in the morning air circled around them, yet Marinette focused on the captain in front of her.

”Bridgette- no- that’s not your name isn’t it? You must hide in the chaos of this fight! Now!” She ordered. Marinette gulped and the motion in her legs finally began to work again.

Before she could reach the door leading back to the cabins, the giant ship smashed in between the allure and them, causing the boat to shake and lurch to the side.

Marinette gasped in pain and she fell against another wall, Tikki crawled closer to her ear.

”Marinette are you okay?” It asked frantically.

She nodded achingly, ”Y-Yeah I..”

The young thief wasn’t able to finish her sentence as a loud shot echoed across the three ships. The lurching stopped as the large Pirate ship wedged itself comfortably between The Allure and the ship, and a long stepping board was planted onto the deck.

Marinette crawled behind a barrel and peaked her head out, choking on her own breath as she realized what she was seeing.

Stepping into the deck of the trading ship, was a tall woman, with dark raven hair with purple highlights, part of it covering her half bandaged face. Draping down to her knees was a tattered blue coat with golden etching into it’s old leather fabric, covering a loose white dress shirt.

Adjusting the long rimmed hat with a pale plume poking out from the top like some vigilante version of a crown, the woman smiled curtly, the energy around her radiating a feeling of power and untamed glory- and staring at her— Marinette saw only the warmest of eyes.

Or- well- _eye_.

”Lady Chloe Bourgeois!” She greeted, almost mockingly, before grinning “We’re sorry, for being so late but The Liberty is here now! And..” Her smile spread wider across her face as she pulled out the long dark sword from her sheath.

Marinette squeaked as more figures began to board onto the ship, looking just as hungry for trouble, blood, and gold. The woman readjusted her grip around her sword, her eye burning with a fiery passion— and Marinette knew who she was.

“.. _we’ll be robbing this ship blind._ ” The woman smiled— Standing in between two ships, armed with only a sword and a pistol was the Reef Witch, the Ashen Tiger, the Daughter of Anarchy, The Pirate Queen..

Chloe’s eyes seemed to flare with a fiery hate and excitement as she unsheathed her own sword, pointing her blade towards the daring woman “About time you showed your ugly face.. _Captain Juleka Couffaine._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the start of “Sexual Tension Gay Pirates”


	2. The Girl with Ladybug Earrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juleka pointing at Marinette: Who is this sassy/frightened lost child?

  
  


“.. _we’ll be robbing this ship blind._ ” The woman smiled— Standing in between two ships, armed with only a sword and a pistol was the Reef Witch, the Ashen Tiger, the Daughter of Anarchy, The Pirate Queen..

Chloe’s eyes seemed to flare with a fiery hate and excitement as she unsheathed her own sword, pointing her blade towards the daring woman “About time you showed your ugly face.. _Captain Juleka Couffaine._ ”

...

Screams broke out as Marinette hid amongst the barrels. She covered her mouth to avoid letting out a shriek as a bullet shot right next to where she was hiding.

She scrambled away, clambering behind another crate to the side as the crew of the Liberty charged forward onto both ships.

The sounds of slashing metal and blade and blasts of gunfire echoed across the two decks as Captain Couffaine met Lady Bourgeois in the middle. Juleka grinned with a sense of humor as she twisted around and kicked Chloe in the chest, before lifting her sword upwards to bring down on the blonde.

Chloe quickly blocked it, holding onto the flat side of her sword to block it, grimacing as their blades sparked together, before pushing the pirate queen off of her and attempting to slash her in the side, only for Juleka to dramatically bow and dodge it by a hair.

Marinette watched as Chloe’s mouth dropped for a moment as springing behind the raven haired pirate was another pirate, leap frogging over the captain and taking her place against the Lady.

”Hello Chloe, care to dance?” The girl smiled, her vibrant pink- almost red- hair with dark tips and roots looking almost to glow in the shining sunlight. Stretching across her arms and going up her neck were tattoos, and from what Marinette could tell, they were in the design of snakes and roses. Draped around her shoulders was a glimmering scarf that fluttered in the wind.

”Alix Kubdel..!” Chloe growled, her eye twitching as the faint image of a smile started to curl on her lips, as the two began to engage in combat. Juleka took this as her cue to bounce away, grabbing a loose rope and swinging onto the deck, terribly close to where Marinette was hiding.

Soldiers of the Allure scrambled around hopelessly, as both sailors of the trade ship and pirates of The Liberty scattered across the boats, screaming, hollering, and crashing against them. One beautiful pirate in particular was practically carving her way through the crowds.

Moving like a blur of red, her sharp golden eyes glowed like the sun as Marinette watched her jump through the air, slam her heel into a soldier’s face, and then slash two across the chest with her sword, watching them fall against the boards in crimson blood before bouncing across the ship like an animal. 

She was as beautiful as she was wild. It was almost mesmerizing. She looked like a goddess, her red hair that faded into a soft orange ombré curling around her like a halo glowing like the sun.

Marinette squeezed herself tighter in the corner behind the crates in fear, as the pirate captain stood to examine the chaos that she had caused, with an aura of pride radiating off of her, as she strode her way across the chaotic trade ship and began to nonchalantly start pushing her way into the storage.

_She’s going to pillage the stock.._ Marinette realized. Her mind immediately fell back to Allegra, the captain of the trade ship, who had endangered her life to not snitch on her. Rage bubbled in her as she flung herself down the stairs, following behind the fluttering coat of the Pirate Queen.

“Marinette what are you doing?” Tikki exclaimed by her ear as Marinette stomped through the curving and suffocating dark halls.

”I can’t let her do this! Not after what Miss Allegra did for me!” She said, before squeaking as suddenly she was hoisted off her feet. Marinette paled as she had walked directly into a dark room, too focused on following the pirate captain to think about where they were going.

Looking upwards, she found herself being held by the collar by the pirate queen. Barely illuminated by the soft red light of the lantern, Marinette found herself lost in the amber and caramel colors that swirled in the woman’s eye, her body frozen with fear and awe.

Up close, Marinette could see every stitch and weave in the woman’s dark coat. The seamstress part of her squealed at the careful work done in it, watching to ask and prod at it, and also scream at the many holes and poor attempts at fixing the old thing there was, swearing that she wanted to spend hours on fixing them. However the sane part of her wanted to scream and run away like a normal person.

The captain set her down slowly, Marinette finding her legs almost melting on the ground, barely able to stand, yet Juleka didn’t release her iron grip. Reaching out slowly, Marinette froze as she felt the girl’s hand trail across her cheek and land on her earrings. Her soft amber eye narrowing.

Juleka trailed her earlobe slowly, inspecting her earrings carefully. Marinette felt her heart pounding against her chest, Tikki was silent, only receding deeper and deeper into her hair. The pirate captain slowly looked back at her, staring at her carefully, surprising Marinette with her soft and gentle voice.

“Who are—“

Slamming across the captain’s face was the fist of a large burly soldier, heaving and growling like some wild animal thirsty for blood. As Juleka was sent flying across the room, crashing into a bundle of crates, Marinette was released and fell to the floor with a painful thump.

Her eyes shot up with fear as the soldier charged torward the fallen woman, who quickly twisted around in shock, pulling out her dark obsidian sword and slamming against the oncoming dagger, the room was illuminated with the sparks of their blades, and from what she could see, the fire in both of the fighter’s eyes.

Marinette shriveled backwards, before scrambling behind another crate to watch. The space they were in was cramped, tight, almost suffocating. The soldier seemed to tower over them and it seemed like he could touch the ceiling with his head, and Marinette could barely make out his face from the large beard.  
  
  


Juleka eventually threw herself off the floor and using the bottom of her sword, she slammed it against the side of his head, and if not for the helmet, Marinette swore his skull would’ve shattered on impact. The soldier shook his head in pain, before seeing Marinette, his eyes meeting hers as he rushed forward with the intent to grab her.

”You!” He growled, casting her in a dark shadow “The one with the earrings!”

Juleka‘s head spun to the side, darting towards Marinette. She rolled in front of her, making a jab between the edges of his armor, and with a quick jerked moment, cutting through the leather straps and watching as the metal fell on the ground with a clang.

The soldier stumbled back in surprise, and Marinette closed her eyes, expecting the pirate queen to stab or slash across him stomach— only to squeak with surprise as Juleka grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the narrow room, shoving her back into the hallway and slamming the door shut.

Juleka nodded to herself quickly as she locked the door, and swiveled back to Marinette. She gulped as the captain seemed with inspect her again.

”So they are them aren’t they..” She murmured, an conniving smile growing slowly across her face “Lady luck sure has graced me today..” She purred, Tikki squeaked, digging herself in Marinette’s hair, clearly fearful.

Marinette swatted the pirate’s hand away, her eyes narrowing “Now listen here! You have a lot of nerve showing up here, all proud and dastardly pirate- throwing yourself into all of these innocent people’s business! I-“ she started

The two screamed as suddenly the cabin door next to them shattered in half, the soldier inside’s fist writhing out of the large hole he had literally punched through.

Breaking down the door entirely, the soldier slammed Juleka against the wall, his hands wrapped around her throat tightly as she dropped her sword. Marinette stumbled back, watching as the pirate queen writhed against him, growling with rage as she clawed at his claws, kicking at his chest to no effect.

”Marinette!” Tikki yelled in her ear “Run!”

Her eyes darted to the stairs and back to Juleka. Her eye was wide with terror, with life, with something a spark that deserved to keep on burning. Contrary to that, the soldier’s eyes were dark, bloodshot, they were murderous and filled with the cruel intent to kill and crush. Sadistic.

Those faces should’ve been reversed. The Pirate Queen was meant to be cruel. The soldier was meant to be righteous. So why? Why? Why was this so horrible to watch? When did the slaying of a criminal look so horrendous? When did the slaying of a child become some celebrated? 

She shook her head, trying to move away, a burning feeling of guilt and shaming rising in her, before it bubbled into her muscles, resulting in her to jerk around again and charge at the soldier.

Without thinking, Marinette scooped the dark obsidian sword into her hands and raising the heavy blade above her head she slammed it down onto the soldier’s arms. She grimaced as a large amount of blood splattered across her face, coating her cheeks, jaw, and space across her eyes in a deep sticky crimson.

Dropping Juleka immediately, the soldier stumbled backwards, slipping backwards on the broken remains of the door and his pouring blood, screaming. Marinette felt a cold chill go up her spine before a dark burning fear and guilt bubbled in her chest as he writhed and thrashed around on the wood. She let go of the sword, as it stuck, wedged halfway through his two burly and bright red arms.

_What have I done_? She thought frantically _What have I done?!_

Juleka stepped forward and gingerly dislodged the sword from the screaming man’s arms, staring at it in contemplation, glancing at Marinette, before quickly sheathing it. The captain stepped forward and softly but firmly grabbed her shoulder, tapping her on the face.

”Hey- _Hey_ \- Back in the game” She said, voice stern and steady. Experienced. Like She had done this before. Marinette blinked with surprise, head whipping back up at the pirate queen, Her eyes wide with confusion

”H-Huh?” She sputtered

”You’re shaking” Juleka said. Marinette looked down at her bloody hands, choking on the smell of the crimson as her vision blurred for a moment again. She began to wheeze unsteadily, her hands shaking more and more as panic spread through her mind. _What have I done what have I done?!_ She repeated, before the pirate tapped her again.

“Hey _hey hey_ \- no no- _Focus_ , focus on me. Focus on me, Red.” She said,

”Marinette, deep breaths..” Tikki whispered softly in her ear.

She gulped, nodding as she breathed in and out heavily, wiping her eyes as she looked up at The Pirate Queen. It was startling how soft her gaze was.

For as long as the infamous Liberty had set sail, which was the past five years, the many wanted posters that Marinette remembered her town hoisting up of the crew were of terrifying paintings and scrawls of their faces.

Beady cold eyes, shady faces— they looked scary- like _monsters_. Marinette’s grip on her cloak tightened. _Like mine.._ she realized, looking back up at the pirate queen, as she felt her racing heart finally calm. 

Juleka slowly held her wrist and guided her away from the bleeding man, and hopefully soon, the terrible wheezing and soft sobs coming from him would stop echoing in Marinette’s mind.

If she wasn’t a traitor to the kingdom before, _she was now._

Reappearing back on the top deck, Marinette found that the chaos seemed to get worse. Her heart sank as she saw many fallen or injured bodies. Some she could recognize from passing through the halls briefly on the trade ship, some she did not.

Chasing each other on the crows nest and edging onto the tangled up masts, ropes, and posts, was Lady Chloe and the one with pink hair. Whipping around each other and slashing swords like some cruel dance. As if everything around them didn’t matter, only the person in front of them- as they jumped from place to place.

Looking in a different direction, she could see Prince Adrien clashing swords against the Wild Woman with Red Ombré hair. Sweat rolled down Marinette’s face with each time their blades came close to their skin, and far left, she could see a young man with bright red hair that draped over half of his face, kicking a few soldiers out of his way as he came hustling off of the Allure with an bag full of smuggled supplies.

She swerved to Juleka “You.. you caused this..” She hissed through her teeth “You did this.”

Juleka looked down at her, unphased “Yeah” She said.

”Don’t you feel bad?!” Marinette exclaimed, her chest heaving as she pointed to the left as part of the trade ship exploded. “These people.. do you not feel any remorse for destroying their lives?!”

Juleka looked down at her, raising an eyebrow contemplatively. She was unbelievably tall, despite her young features. It was almost unnerving how young she actually looked now that Marinette thought about it.

The posters that were posted all over town depicted the woman with shadows casting across her face. Her single eye staring forwards, almost glaring through the paper. She looked like death. But here. In reality. Marinette realized _..she looks barely older than me.._

”It’s just how it is, whether we like it or not.” Juleka murmured, her voice low and quiet. There was no remorse in her tone, but she was not apathetic. She sounded almost sad. Disappointed. Marinette’s stomach dropped as another explosion was set off. “We’re living in a way that lets us go on by our terms. Whether it hurts us or not.”

Marinette could not answer, only breath in the girl’s presence. The air smelt of smoke and blood. Of fire and ash. It was no wonder how the woman next to her got her name, if this is what remained of the ships in her path. She silently wiped one of her hands across her cheek, staring down as she saw the red stain that coated and stained her palms.

”Captain!” A woman’s voice echoed across the deck. The two young woman looked up as Marinette spotted the same girl with red ombré hair, as she was tying up two unconscious soldiers as she began to climb back aboard the liberty. “Get going!”

”Right!” Juleka yelled back, suddenly hoisting Marinette over her shoulder, the seamstresses squeaked with surprise, thrashing the best she could but to no avail.

”What the—?!” She sputtered

”Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed

”I’m taking Red here! The Pirate Queen announced, her voice echoing across the multiple decks as she climbed on top of the ship towards the wheel.

Marinette craned her neck backwards to see Juleka pulling out her sword and with a quick swipe, breaking the ropes of the Trade ships’s masts, causing them to pull inwards and away from the Liberty’s path, before grabbing ahold of the wheel and spinning it away. The ship creaked and moaned and Marinette could feel it moving farther and farther away from the pirate ship.

It seemed Lady Chloe had finally taken notice of them as the pink haired woman gave a curt bow and hopped off the crows nest and swung down from a rope, the blonde spinning around and seeing Juleka.

”Damn it! Get her! Get both of them! I want them beaten down, locked, punctured! Anything to get them in our dungeon! _Now_!” Chloe screamed, pointing her sword at the pirate queen with fury as she fumbled down the mast and began to try and stomp her way over the shifting ship.

Juleka let out a boisterous laugh that made her shoulders and chest rumble, Marinette was as amazed as she was terrified. This woman, wanted for over 100 thousand gold in three different kingdoms, which was one hundred times more worthy of death than Marinette was, looked more alive than she had ever seen anyone.

Juleka tilted her head to the side a bit, meeting Marinette’s gaze who squeaked with surprise. Her gaze was warm. Almost burning. Like a winter’s hearth, flickering and glowing. She had a look as if saying ‘watch how it’s done’, as a confident smile spread across her face. Her tattered bandages shifting in the wind as her dark raven her fluttered.

Marinette finally Understood.

Looking back down at the multiple clambering soldiers who had made it back onto the trade ship, Marinette could see the Liberty was already speeding through the two ships and making its way to freedom. 

”Come and get us then!” Juleka shouted, before pouncing forward.

Marinette suppressed a shriek as The Pirate Queen shot forward, she ran off the ledge and onto the face of a soldier, bouncing off of him and landing on the trade ship’s deck. Surrounded by dozens of soldiers and sailors, Juleka pulled out her sword and barreled straight through—

But no- she would be cut- there were too many of them and with Marinette in her other arm- she was weak. The girl with the ladybug earrings looked around frantically, before spotting it.

”There!” She yelled, pointing at a loose but tangled piece of rope that she somehow tied itself in a not above a Fallen mast. Long enough to swing to the Liberty. Juleka’s head swerved around and her smile grew wider as she spotted it.  
  
  


”We’ll make a great pirate of you yet, Red!” Juleka said proudly

”You’ll make me a what of a what?!” Marinette sputtered

”Hang on!”

Marinette squeaked as she was repositioned to wrap her arms around Juleka’s neck, she looked up as Juleka bounded forward, shoving soldiers out of the way and kicking off of them. Marinette was silently terrified of the woman and how fast she was able to run in heeled boots.

She watched as Juleka sprinted across the deck of the trade ship, sheathing her sword quickly and reaching forward, jumping, and with one rope in her hand and the other holding Marinette- swung recklessly across the two ships, before releasing the rope and launching.

Marinette let out a gasp, holding The Pirate Queen tighter as for a few moments, the two were flying freely over the ocean, between the ever deepening gap between the trade ship and the Liberty.

Juleka landed roughly onto the back of the liberty, hauling them onto it. Marinette was gingerly plopped down onto the deck. Marinette tilted her head backwards, staring back at the Allure and Tradeship, meeting the soft green gaze of Prince Adrien.. and the furious glare of Lady Bourgeois.

”Goodbye,” Marinette murmured, watching as the shrinking forms of the briefly met crew members of the trade ship and Allure disappeared 

”DAMN YOU ALL!” Chloe screamed, her voice echoing over the waves “I’LL CATCH YOU! I’LL CATCH YOU AND RIP ALL OF YOUR HEADS OFF MYSELF!”

”She’s mad today.. wonder why..” The young man with red hair murmured. 

“Wonder why indeed” The woman with pink hair said dryly.

“ _STUPID FUCKING PIRATES_!”

They all cringed, and Marinette slowly shrunk behind the wooden railing, pulling in her legs in close to her chest. _There’s no going back._ She realized. The salty wind making her blood splattered face prickle from the cold, clutching her belongings close to her. _There’s no going back._

_”_ Hey Red.”

She looked up, meeting the pirate queen’s eye. Kind. And gentle. Crowded behind her and staring at her with curious faces was her crew. Marinette pursed her lips as she recognized each one. Every single face who’s true features were destroyed by the incriminating and menacing posters.

Alya ‘The Rouge’ Cesaire. The Sea Fox. The Cursed One. She was covered in battle scars of many kinds. Three claw marks going from her cheek down to her chin, and maybe gashes going across her collarbone. She looked like fire impersonated. Dangerous, glowing, and beautiful.

Next to her was Nathaniel ‘The Evillustrator’ Kurtzburg. Also known as ‘The Bastard Prince’ for some terrible reason. It seemed the posters were exaggerating the ghastly scar that curved up from the left side of his lip, which had stretched up to his eyes in the drawings, but in reality, went only a few centimeters up his face. He glanced away from her eye contact, but his gaze was gentle.

Glancing to the right, She met the stern and curious eyes of Alix Kubdel. Information about her varied from kingdom to kingdom, going from completely unknown to whispered about at every corner. She was a lot shorter than Marinette imagined, but she still found a way to loom over the spotted thief. The scarf around her neck looked of impossibly rich looking silk, red and gold, and the urge to touch and tamper with it was immense.

A true band of wild thieves, criminals, and pirates. But they were no less dangerous than they seemed young and true. They were hurt. Tales of pain trailed across their scarred skin, like maps and scriptures of tragedy. She wondered what crimes were pinned on them, what crimes they did commit, why. Why they did that.

Marinette looked down at her red hands. She was slathered in blood. She was a thief. A beast like them. 

Looking back at Captain Juleka Couffaine in all of her glory, the Pirate Queen. It was as if the clouds itself parted for her presence.

“Why did you save me?” Marinette finally asked,

Juleka let out a boisterous laugh, her shoulders shaking as her laugh echoed across the ocean, her raven locks fluttering through the salty cold fresh air. She grinned an evil but true smile.

”Don’t you remember what I said, Red?” Juleka asked, her amber eye glimmering with a brilliance that made Marinette’s knees wobble as she lifted up a reached out hand “We’ll make a great pirate of you yet!”

Marinette felt everything still.

An invitation.

Would she be killed if she refused?

Where would she go if they let her leave?

If she joined.. what of her story? What of her name? Would she too be twisted into the villain the kingdom whispered of? The villain the children were taught to fear?

_‘Come and get us then!’_

Marinette closed her eyes as she thought back to the past twenty four hours.

To screams of the streets. To a bellowing king. To the coldest of eyes.

She grinned, taking a thumb and wiping away some of the blood that had splattered across her face away as her gleaming blue eyes snapped open. Her heart was pounding. And she was more terrified than she had ever been in her life.

But if this was what she was doing. She was seeing this through.

”My name’s not red!” She said, her hair flowing through the wind as her earrings gleamed, she took Juleka’s hands and was hoisted to her feet as she met Juleka’s excited grin “ _It’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng!_ ”

...

”..Allegra Melodie, you have committed a crime against the king for harboring a dangerous criminal aboard your ship. State yourself.” A woman’s voice bellowed through the room.

Chloe glanced upwards at her. Nathalie Sancoeur. Royal Advisor. Unofficial baby sitter. Total ice queen, and considered emotionless to the blonde. There was never a moment where wherever Adrien or Gabriel was, she was not there in some way.

Glancing back down at the chained woman in the middle of the throne room, the Lady felt only a flicker of remorse that she had smothered down with the feeling of responsibility. _This is only law._ She reminded herself.

The blonde woman grimaced “Not guilty. I had no idea she was the wanted girl..”

Chloe gave Sabrina, and Adrien a glance, before moving her gaze upwards at the throne, to which King Gabriel looked down upon the trade ship captain with a grim gaze. The Lady sucked in a breath at the coldness in his eyes as she looked at Pollen, who only looked tired and sad.

It had been so long sense the man had life in his eyes, and it hurt to look at.

She gripped tightly to her uniform. It was not suited for a lady for her. But out at sea, she was dressed perfectly. The actual captain of the Allure should’ve been here. But he was irresponsible, and decided out right to her face that he’d be going to the bar instead of face the king.

But perhaps that was the best choice..

”I’m not interested in your shallow excuses, regardless of whether you knew or not means not to me. It is your fault that the girl got away.” Gabriel growled through his teeth “So it shall be _you_ who pays the price.” He snapped

Allegra’s face paled as soldiers emerged from the shadows behind Chloe, Sabrina, Adrien, and Pollen and set upon her. The captain screamed and thrashed around in their grasp as they dragged her away. Pollen attempted to cover Chloe’s eyes, as if that’d help Chloe not imagine what would happen to the woman. 

She grimaced, swatting the hand away and turning away from the throne room.

Opening the doors into the halls, Chloe took in a deep breath as she closed the old wood behind her. Moonlight poured through the glass as she made her way down the carpeted hall, the clicking of her heels against the ground echoing through the emptiness that seemed to stretch for forever.

Looking up, she was met with the glorious portrait of the royal family. Uncle Gabriel, Adrien, and..

She turned around as the doors opened again, meeting Sabrina’s gaze.

”Hey.”

Chloe was silent for a moment before speaking

“.. _Hey_.”

Sabrina nodded silently to her and made her way over, the distance between them far but despite that- they were still close.

Chloe stared at her best friend silently. Raincomprix. The name belonging to one of the high generals of Gabriel Agreste’s army, and also one of the worst men Chloe had ever met. Her fiancé being the second one. _One of these days I’m going to throw Felix off a cliff for the fun of it. Ugh. It’s not like I got to choose who I married._

Her eyes narrowed. _Not yet.._

“Where’s Adrien and Pollen?” She asked, unconsciously following behind the ginger as the two walked more down the empty hall. Her blue eyes gazing into the royal purple drapes and butterfly decorations. Lavender and lilies sitting sadly in their lilac vases.

”Adrien wanted to speak to his father and Ms Pollen went for a walk. Needed some fresh air” Sabrina answered, stopping at a certain painting. Chloe knew which painting it was before she even looked up, for she had trailed these halls for it for years.

Looking upwards, hung on a far too small frame that wasn’t worthy of the people in the painting was the deceased Kubdel family. Posing elegantly in their formal attire.

Alim Kubdel in a lovely brown suit that Chloe remembers being soft in their childhood, Alice Kubdel who even then, looked so very sick and frail in her beautiful blue dress, Jalil Kubdel with his small glasses framed perfectly on his nose, and Alix.

Her eyes narrowed at the painting.

Her hair was still brown at the time instead of that annoying pink that Chloe wanted to comb her hands through, ears barren of the gorgeous glimmering piercings that decorated them now, and untouched skin, with no traces of the worrying scars and enthralling tattoos that seemed to get larger every time Chloe looked at it.

The differences from before and after were staggering, but what made Chloe all the more angry with the painting every time she saw it was that Alix was smiling.

She wasn’t smiling in real life. Chloe remembers this day. Alix was throwing a fit, she was upset, she was hungry, and she wanted to play outside instead of sitting still on an uncomfortable chair that smelt too much of terrible perfume, so Chloe brought everyone inside to keep her company, which only ended up in them getting kicked out for bothering Mr Vincent.

Everyone in that painting except Alix was dead now. And still- the last Kubdel seemed to have become dead to the public. Forgotten as the scholar’s daughter, now known as Alix The Red Hare. The First Mate of The Ashen Tiger. The Timebreaker. The child fallen from grace.

The girl who never came home.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed, her grip tightening around her sword as a bubbling and burning anger rose in her chest.

”You’re upset you let her get away today aren’t you?” Sabrina asked

”Huh?” She sputtered, surprised at the suddenness due to how deep she was in thought, as she tilted her head confusedly at her.

”Again- I ask: what are you expecting to happen if you turn Alix in?” Sabrina asked dryly, raising an eyebrow. Chloe spun around, her eyes burning with fury.

”Are you doubting me again?!” She yelled, stepping forward threateningly as she unsheathed her sword and whipped it in front of the gingers throat.

”I’m questioning your judgement!” Sabrina spat, before groaning tiredly as she pushed the blade away nonchalantly “Jeez, I think you’ve gotten more dramatic over the years, always the swords..”

Chloe grunted, looking at her saber for moment. It glimmered in the soft moonlight, she gazed into her reflection, and then Sabrina’s. She gripped the golden handle tightly, feeling her nails dig into the leather grip. She grimaced, returning The Faith into it’s sheath begrudgingly. 

”..Chloe, I get it, she was my friend too- but I don’t think even you can defend Alix, even with your social standing.” Sabrina said exasperatedly, before her voiced lowered with a sense of fear “I.. I just don’t think he’ll let her.. you know. She’s done too much.”

”We can’t deny that but maybe-“ The blonde started

”Couldn’t we just let her go?” Sabrina asked “Maybe she’s safer out there?”

”It’s been six years.” Chloe said softly 

”I know.” Sabrina nodded, stepping in front of her slowly.

”We-“ Chloe paused, trying to find her words as she leaned her head on her best friend’s shoulder “I-.. Thought we’d bring her home at some point..” Her grip tightened around her sword “..I miss her.”

Sabrina was silent, just patting her on the back “I know..” She whispered, her voice breaking softly “Me too.. but Chloe we-“

The sound of an opening door hushed them. Chloe looked up and down the dark hall. She could see Adrien watching from around the corner, having just exited the throne room. The young prince quietly strode over, looking so small, so.. exhausted.

”What’d he say to you?” Chloe asked, her voice rising slightly as she departed from Sabrina’s embrace. Adrien smiled sadly

”Nothing.. _as usual_..” He said, his soft emerald eyes gleaming with grief that had clouded his gaze for years as he walked past them, a grief that clouded his gaze ever since _her_ assassination “Come on.. Let’s go back to the ship..”

Sabrina nodded and walked after him. Chloe stood still for a moment, looking up at the portrait. It felt like it was staring back. Taunting her. Jeering at her. _The reason why she hasn’t come home is because you’re not exceptional._ It told her. And who ‘she’ was.. Chloe questioned still.

Maybe the reason why she was fighting so hard was because at least she knew where Alix was, meanwhile Audrey-

Chloe gripped her sword tightly, before she turned heeled and strutted after them, her silvery blue eyes burning with resolve.

_Juleka Couffaine.. I don’t care who you are.. but you took her from me.. and I’m going to bring her home.._ She swore to herself, _no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette you’ve got a little something on your face-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was hella fun to write, hope Marinette’s writing didn’t seem too off


	3. Room Where it Happens

If you asked Marinette what the hell happened last night, she’d tell you this:

First, she took a bath cause she was still covered in blood. Then, she never really finished that because she soon had a mental and emotional breakdown from the past twenty four hours and had to be dragged out by Alya.

Afterwards, she changed back into her clothes, met back on top of the deck again while still crying, Captain Juleka gave one look at her, said ‘Yep’ and then they all got black out drunk.

If you asked Marinette what the hell she was doing during that time? She wouldn’t be able to tell you anything. Maybe that it was super fun. But that’s it.

If you asked her what she was doing now? Well..

”You _really_ can’t hold your liquor, can you girl?”

” _gHHGHjblegh_ —“

..that would be throwing up.

”N-No talking.. please.. head feels like absolutely fucking _shit-“_ She begged, before another whell of sickness took over her and she hurled over the side again.

”If you get a drop of that on the ship, you bet your ass you’re cleaning it.” Alix’s voice barked from the top of the crowd nest. Marinette groaned, feeling Tikki tuck her hair behind her hair.

”Make sure to drink water!” The ladybug chirped

”Sure whatever whatever..” she grumbled, the swaying of the ship not doing her any good as she glared slightly at the ladybug. 

”What was that?!” Alix shouted from the crows nest again

”N-Noth-!” Another swell of nausea took over her as she doubled over the ship again, Alya patting her back.

”We shouldn’t have made you drink, sorry girl.” Alya said apologetically

Marinette looked up queasily ”Why are you so nice to me..?” She asked

”Cause you’re one of us now, girl! Why else? Then again, this probably won’t be the last time you get black out drunk with us, still though, this probably wasn’t the best time. With you’re whole..” Alya waved a hand at Marinette “.. _suddenly wanted for over five thousand-_ why _is_ that anyways?” She asked curiously, now leaning in with great interest

”Uh.. I..” Marinette leaned back a little, “I stole something.”

”That’s it?!”

Marinette shifted uncomfortably “Yep!”

Alya tilted her head, her face twisting as she thought about it.

”..Really?”

”Really.”

”...Huh” Alya’s lips curled into a curious smile, twirling a small pendant around her neck “So like- are you some.. talented thief or..”

”No! I just- god I didn’t even mean to take these stupid things!” Marinette groaned, motioning at her ears

“Hey!” Tikki said into her ear, sounding offended. Marinette waved her off.

”Earrings?” Alya mused

”Yes!” She huffed “All my dreams, down the drain, because I just.. I just couldn’t keep my hands off of anything! As always.. stupid fucking..” Marinette hissed another wave of nausea and pain slammed into her brain, she leaned over the deck again as it swelled in her chest, but nothing came out, so she leaned back to tiredly look at Alya again.

Alya just simply nodded to keep her talking and Marinette sighed, rubbing her eyes

”..like.. I just have this.. whenever I get really stressed out-“ She sighed, knowing Tikki was listening “-uh.. I just- the really superstitious people around town who knew about it said I had like.. devil hands.. and then literally anyone else just said I was a greedy little shit.”

Alya rose an eyebrow “Why?”

”I- I stole a lot of shit. I couldn’t even control it I just.. whenever I was scared, whenever I was overwhelmed, I just.. I just need to take, and take, and it felt good for a little while when I did- but then immediately I’d feel bad about it.” Marinette said sourly, leaning on her elbow as she stared off across the sea. “I can never control it, I’m just kinda..”

”Oh so you have-“

”You have kleptomania then.”

Marinette squeaked, nearly falling overboard as she spun around. Looking down at her was her captain. She blinked with realization. _Oh. Right. She’s my captain now. I’m a pirate._

Marionette paled _Oh god I’m a pirate-_

She doubled over and hurled over the side of the shop again, Juleka blanching.

”Oh.. Am I really that unappealing..?”

”Sorry cap’n! Our newest member doesn’t handle liquor well in the morning clearly! What’s up?” Alya said quickly, patting Marinette on the back, as the girl with the ladybug earrings dizzily looked up again.

The woman gave a shy smile, before it split into the familiar conniving and teasing grin she was used to seeing. Or.. Marinette guessed what she was meant to see.

”Right, I came to you for a reason, Marinette.” Juleka said carefully, leaning down to stare at her in the eyes. The seamstress girl felt a chill go up her spine and her legs wobbled as she found the pirate queen’s deep amber eyes meeting hers, and traveling to her ears. “So kleptomania hm?”  
  


“K-Klepto.. huh?”

”Ah! That’s exactly what I was gonna say Captain! Though, I’m clearly guessing you don’t know what that is, Marinette?” Alya said, tilting her head. Marinette flushed a little from embarrassment 

”Uh..”

”A simple condition Red, don’t worry.” Juleka waved a hand, smiling a little crookedly “It’ll surely be helpful in the future in some way, I believe.”  
  
  


“I don’t know what you mean, Captain.” Marinette said a little harshly, as her eyes narrowed. 

”It means..” Juleka said, raising an eyebrow as she leveled her gaze with Marinette “You aren’t broken.”

Marinette blinked slightly with surprise, slowly taking those simple but heavy words in as Juleka casually straightened up again. She wondered if the Pirate Queen could read her so easily. She wondered if the pirate queen knew how much those words meant to her. How much those words reminded her of the sweet voice of her mother that she was now so far away from.

“Right then. Now that’s dealt with. Meet me in the captain’s quarters would you? We have some business to discuss.” Juleka asked carefully, her one eye glancing over her.

Marinette gulped, nodding weakly.

“Fantastic.” Juleka smiled, moving away from her as she began to waltz away, before turning one last time to look at her, as Alix slipped down from the crows nest to stand next to her. The pirate captain’s eye glittered dangerously “Oh and Marinette? Do yourself a favor and slip into the kitchen. I think a good meal could do you some good..”

And with that, the Captain and First Mate slinked away, leaving Alya and Marinette to themselves again on the large boat.

”So.. uh.. what did she mean by.. business?” Marinette nervously asked

”Hm?” Alya tilted her head “Oh- she probably just wanted to talk to you about details about anything you need or want.” She said, waving a hand “Oh Cap’n.. the woman of the shores all say she’s such a charmer.. but gosh her charisma really is beneath the earth..“

”Eh?” Marinette blinked with confusion

”The captain,” Alya smiled, tapping a finger on the side of her head “She may look scary, or demeaning, or all refined- but trust me. That girl is just as a mess as us. So don’t worry about anything.”

Marinette nodded nervously, taking a deep breath as she felt Tikki snuggle next to her ear. She wasn’t sure how that was supposed to be reassuring..

“Right, thanks Alya.”

”Sure bestie!”

”..Alya, we’ve only known each other for barely 12 hours.”

...

After swallowing down a.. eh.. _okay_ breakfast (Marinette was already missing home)— Marinette made her way to the captain’s cabin, her headache mostly gone now. Tip toeing through a small open roof room with many potted plants and flowers she had never even seen before, she found herself in front of the door.

It was a deep cedar wood, with carved golden engravings. She could see small cuts and imperfections in the wood, that made it look like it was edited and passed down from generations, which Marinette didn’t even doubt that it might’ve.

She could see on the edge of the door, small.. indents. Crouching down, she realized they were.. tally marks, looking up. She could see them stretching slightly upwards, before finding two initials at the top. J and L. Heights. Children.

“Tikki do you think..?” She asked, tilting her head up at the fluttering ladybug.

”Maybe.” They responded, landing on the door handle “We’ll get out answers, don’t worry Marinette.”

She nodded, as the small bug flew back next to her ear.

”You owe me some answers too.” Marionette said dryly

”Of course”

Realizing she was just standing around, Marinette quickly knocked on the door. Wincing a bit at the brief pain in her knuckles.

”Come in.”

Marinette gulped and slowly opened the door—

She screamed, stumbling backwards onto her back as a looming and growling beast with long fanged teeth, glimmering bright orange fur, and dark rippling stripes going down its face and back that was three times larger than her, burst out of the office. 

Marinette covered her face, ready to have her limbs torn limb from limb by the gigantic tiger- only to feel a large wet sand papery slab of gross heat go up her cheek.

”H-Huh..?” She blubbered as the gigantic creature stared down at her. Juleka looked up from her desk, groaning tiredly

”Hey! Roarr! Get off her! No! Bad boy!” Juleka barked, standing up from her chair and lugging the gigantic beast off from on top of Marinette. The seamstress weakly wiped a hand across her cheek, her face twisting with disgust as she felt the saliva stick to her. Juleka handed her a tissue “Here, sorry about him.”

The large cat rubbed his face against her leg, eyes squinted, as Marinette confusedly wiped their remaining cat spit off her cheek.

”Y-You have a..” She sputtered, heart still pumping with adrenaline as she processed the large beast

”Yeah, my brother brought him home when we were kids, we thought it was just a stray kitten and you know..” Juleka smiled as the large cat pushed his head against her stomach, nuzzling “..he just kinda kept getting bigger.”

The pirate captain blinked, most likely realizing her reminiscing.

She coughed awkwardly as she began to walk back into her office “Right, make yourself comfortable, hopefully this won’t take long, just a few yes and no’s.”

”And the whole.. come secretly alone into my office?” Marinette asked, as the tiger lumbered away.

”This may come as a shock, but we _value_ privacy on this ship.” Juleka snorted, before sitting down on her chair.

Marinette nodded carefully, willingly closed the door, before looking up at the small captains quarters. Like the door, it was made of dark burgundy wood. Lining against the walls were gold engravings. Behind Juleka was a large window with crimson drapes tied at the sides, made of some kind of royal silk she wanted to stroke her hands on.

Eyes traveling towards the walls, she could see a small stairway a little ways behind a bookshelf, no doubt leading to some kind of room.

”So how’s your few hours of stay here been?” Juleka asked, Marinette squeaked, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room in a bit of a military pose. Now looking forward again, she looked downwards at where Juleka was sitting.

Draped over the long and wide desk was a long tattered map of the many kingdoms and islands of the region. Agreste, Graham de Vanily, Lavillant, Tsurugi. There were many scribbles and etching into it, and Marinette found herself mesmerized by the many islands she had never known existed.

The chair looked old, but grand. With carefully chizled and designed wood. As if every drawing on the seat had been made to meticulously tell a story. And despite Juleka sitting down, she still had the aura of ruling over Marinette. Looming.

”U-Uh.. good!” She squeaked, before coughing into her fist “I was.. surprised to see that there was a working water system! Like.. showers and.. warm water.”

”Mm” Juleka nodded, a smile gracing her features “Yes, the people who designed this ship were both ahead and behind their time. Had the time to use hot water but.. didn’t think of giving it a steam engine.” She laughed “It matters not- this ol’ thing was made thirty or somethin’ years ago, they would’nt have known.”

”Right.” Marinette said weakly. Juleka’s smile stretched a bit more as she leaned forward on her elbows, her single amber eye that glowed like sun rays in the creeping light of the morning through the windows behind her seeming to peer into her own soul.

”Mrs Dupain-Cheng, why are you wanted for over 10 thousand gold coin?” Juleka asked bluntly. Marinette gulped, her clammy hands clenching behind her back.

”I stole something.”

”Of course, and?”

”I-“ Marinette looked behind Juleka at her own reflection in the window. She could see the earrings on her ears glittering in the sunlight. “I stole something.. important. And.. King.. Gabriel- saw to it himself that- what I deserved for this certain theft was..”

The lump in her throat refused to let her speak. Juleka stood up from her chair, her dark ebony black hair glowing amber from the sunlight pouring in through the windows as she looked down at her. Her voice much her delicate now than it was before.

”What did you steal?” She asked. But it was a question of confirmation more than a question of curiosity. Marinette knew that.

Marinette said nothing. The room was now hot and suffocating, the need to break away was even more overwhelming. The need for right. The need the need the need. The needing of out. She was afraid. And now. She was back. In a lavender and pale palace. In the presence of a cold king, with cold eyes, and cold words and-

Juleka just sighed.

”Right, that’s not important right now.” She said, sitting back down as she folded her hands on her desk. Marinette noticed now the softness in her eye and the barely hidden gnarled scars on her visible fingers, the rest of the palm hidden by leather gloves. “But Marinette..”

Looking back up to meet the captain’s gaze, Marinette steeled her body to not crumple. And perhaps that’s what the Pirate Queen was testing, as staring into her eyes, she met a burning color of dark red and amber.

”..don’t think for a second that I know nothing. I know more than you could possibly imagine.” Juleka said, the hint of a growl at the back of her throat. Stern. But not cruel. Almost mischievous. Purposely conniving. “So trust me as your captain when I say this: but you are part of a picture much larger than you believe. And once you realize that.. I’ll be the one leading the show.”

This was the Pirate Queen. She was no savior. No martyr. She was just a woman. With goals. And an ambition. What it was, she had no idea. But it made her stomach twist and her shoulders tense.

_A bigger picture huh? I can work with that._ Marinette thought, as she finally gulped down the lump in her throat and spoke

”You know, for someone who says that this ship values privacy, you’re kinda bad at it.” She commented.

And she wanted to be a part of it.

”Yes, that was a lie.” Juleka chuckled “You’ll learn that everyone in this very small crew is a bit nosy in a way. I’m sure you’ll learn to be as well, unless you’re already. I’ll bet you someone is at the door listening in on us right now.”

She nodded towards the door and Marinette opened it up, finding Alix standing there with a smug look on her face.

“I think you have a sixth sense for this.” The first mate commented.

”Sure” Juleka smirked, before looking back at Marinette “Red, I’m gonna be perfectly honest with you. You’re not safe if you go back home. But at any time you want, we’ll drop you right off and you’ll most likely never see us again. The choice is yours.”

She gave a soft smile

”But then again.. you’re always welcome to stay.” The pirate queen drawled, her voice all too daring.

Marinette stared at her for a moment before giving her own grin “I don’t think you’re efforts is scaring me off worked, Captain. Trust me, you’ll _want_ to get rid of me in no time”

Juleka barked out a laugh “I’m counting on it! Now scram! I’m putting you on errand boy and chef duties tomorrow! So enjoy your last few hours of freedom!”

Marinette strutted out of the Captain’s Quarters, the grip on her coat tightening as the gritted smile on her face remained. Looking up from a chair, Alya tilted her head up at her curiously.

”Hey there Bestie, what’s got you in a weird mood?” She asked, a foxish smile on her face.

Marinette only chuckled, as the sun shined down on the two of them “Nothing, I think I’ve just got a good feeling about things.”

...

”So captain?”

Juleka looked up at Alix, before sighing a bit. Her previous gusto and daring attitude gone. Roarr slowly lumbered back inside, making a loud chuffing noise as laid down at her feet. The pirate queen gave him a pat on the head.

She gave a low hum as she stood up and closed the curtains, drowning the captain’s office in a dark low red light.

”They’re definitely the earrings.” She responded quietly, turning back to look at her“We need to keep Gabriel from taking them. At all costs.”

”As if we have a choice” Alix scoffed, before holding up her ticking silver watch “We already have The Watch thanks to me, The Pendant thanks to Alya, whether she knows it or not, and we’ve finally got a lead on the Oroboros. But who the hell knows what Gabe’s already got.”

”He could have the whole collection for all we know..” Juleka nodded, rubbing the space between her eyes “But we’re basically in the lead now. The Earrings are of much more value to him, and we have them.”

”The only one who can take them off is Marinette, unless she dies.” Alix added, raising an eyebrow “This is literally the most dangerous spot she can be in”

Juleka stepped around the room “True, but because Gabriel knows.. and because we know he knows.. We _know_ he’s coming, which breaks any level of surprise.” She smirked

Alix smirked, following her “And you know Gabe..”

”He’s a coward. Likes to think he’s smarter than he is. Trying to dig his way through the side of the mountain, not knowing we can hear him. Though she’s right in the spotlight, she’ll be closest here” The captain smirked, before her smile fell a little.

She stared off into a small picture frame, the photo inside singed, dark, and burnt. The pirate captain stared at it silently, before turning back to Alix.

“We can’t afford Marinette being let go, nor, can we afford her being in danger. Her training starts tomorrow. I want you personally to make sure she doesn’t die, understood?” 

”Relax” Alix smiled, spinning the pocket watch in her hand “I know what to do.”

”I’d hope so. We’re making progress, but that doesn’t mean we slow down” Juleka said smoothly, adjusting her coat as Roarr pulled himself back to his paws, trotting out “I see a spark in her.. she’s more than just a treasure we must protect here. So let’s go-“ she smiled, opening the door again “-and _feed_ that fire.”

They stepped back into the sunlight.

* * *

Oh Right- I drew designs for some of the characters, here’s just Juleka and Alix for now, funny enough the only character I haven’t really designed yet is Marinette, she’ll come soon, she needs a new outfit. Hope you like them.

  
Tattoos are hard to draw man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check on my tumblr https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/ to check out more of this au and more
> 
> Also  
> Warning:  
> I’m working off of a mix of anime logic and actual medical stuff with injuries? And it might be a wee bit inconsistent at points of what someone’s able to survive, sorry


	4. Tikki

_“We did it.”_

_Alix stared out at the shrinking kingdom, the alarms of the city barely a whisper now.  
_

_“We did..” She voiced, reddish hair fading to it’s true dark roots fluttering through the wind. Her soft sapphire eyes twinkling as she saw the kingdom of Agreste disappear on the horizon. The windy air stinging her eyes from staring through it._

_They finally had it. The Liberty. They got it back. After so long.._

_Juleka let out a raspy laugh, slapping a hand over her face. Her voice echoing through the entire boat. Above them, the skie glowed with stars, all she could see was light, for forever._

_She wiped away a tear from her face, before she scooped Alix into a tight hug. Her hair still wet and salty from pulling herself through the waves. Roarr let out a loud chuff as he ran his head across their thighs._

_”We did it!” She cried, Alix held Juleka, her smile no smaller than the taller girl’s as her heart pounded heavily. The two laughed, cried, they had finally reached the first checkpoint._

_Alix let out a soft sigh, before Juleka slowly pulled away, though still looking giddy as her head swiveled around the ship. The new captain ran her hands over the railing, across the mast- the wood beneath their shoes just as strong as the stories had described it._

_The raven haired girl quickly shuffled to the wheel, running her scar covered and calloused hands over the old maple wood, her tears dripping on it.  
_

_“We’re here.. we have it..”_ _Juleka whispered, and turned to her, looking like she was going to cry again “Alix..”_

_”No need to thank me” Alix smiled, “I know.”_

_Juleka let out a snort, adjusting her coat a little awkwardly as she looked at the pink haired girl again._

_“Of course, you’re the mastermind after all, First Mate”_

_”First Mate? Dang Jules, thoguht you’d make Roarr here First Mate” Alix smirked goofily, said tiger yawning loudly. Juleka only smiled, squeezing her shoulder for a moment before looking off at the starlit horizon once again. Her amber eye shimmering with the glowing water._

_”We’ve got a lot of work to do.” Juleka said, gripping tightly to the wheel “And there’s only two of us..” her voice began to delve into worry. Alix put a hand on her shoulder_

_”We’ve been fine before” She reassured “You’re..” She paused “..They’d be proud of us.”_

_Juleka stared at Alix for a long moment, before she nodded and grinned. Sunrise, was arriving. Alix’s smile faltered as she looked back at the barely visible kingdom of Agreste now._

_’You know I’ll always be there with you, by your side, whatever, cause I love you, you know?’ Was the last thing Chloe had directly said to her, before Alix had ran away those many many months ago.  
_

_‘I love you’.. It wasn’t meant in the way that Alix wished, but it hurt just the same. God. Chloe would hate her now, wouldn’t she. She probably already did._

Sorry Chloe. But you won’t. _Alix thought, before looking forward with Juleka._ Not in this life.

_As the Liberty, set sail once again. Alix looked up at Juleka, cloak fluttering in the wind, bandaged face glowing from the now rising sun. Her captain, her friend, her sister.  
_

_Alix didn’t dare to look back at the kingdom one last time, knowing it was gone by now, and that the sight of it’s absence would be enough to make her sob again. Home was where the heart was, and her home was so far away._

_She gripped tightly to the ticking watch in her calloused hand. Ticking. Ticking. Ticking. No. She couldn’t._

_Alix wasn’t sure how long her time was, but as she watched Juleka turn to her with the most trusting cheek splitting grin, she knew what she was going to die for regardless of whether she knew how._

_”So, Captain” Alix smiled, looking expectantly at the girl as the sun shown down on her “What’s next?”_

...

What’s next? What’s next?

That’s all Marinette could think about as she watched Alix’s movements with a burning intensity, fear bubbling in her chest at each twitch and movement the First Mate would make. The dark purple bruises going across Marinette’s stomach and arms stinging with pain.

Alix gave a sly smile and stepped forward, darting to the side for a moment before fulling back and shuffling in place again, arms mockingly punching through the air for a few beats, faking her out. 

Marinette grimaced as she ducked under a real swinging fist, before yelping as she was sent slamming into the wooden planks as Alix smashed her heel into the side of her stomach.

”Shi- Shoot..” She grimaced with pain, she forgot about the feet. She looked up wincingly, smiling weakly as Alix stared down at her with a soft casual gaze. Lifting the ex-seamstress back to her feet, Alix gave her a pat on the shoulder.

”You okay?” Alix asked, raising an eyebrow. Her sapphire eyes looking her up and down, inspecting on her a bit, though the look of satisfaction and slight pride at the number she did on her was not hidden.

”I’m fine.” Marinette reassured quickly, though wincing more in pain from the stinging welts and bruises across her aching body. The first mate’s eyebrow lifted higher.

”So if I smashed my knuckles into your throat right now you’d be okay?” She asked curiously, poking Marinette’s side. Marinette cringed, stepping back a bit defensively 

”Ehh..”

”I thought so.” Alix snorted, throwing her hands behind her head as she began to turn away.

”I feel like you wouldn’t be okay regardless if you were hurt or not if she punched you in the throat.” Tikki mumbled, as Alix tilted her head back to her for a moment.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it too much, you did good today considering I beat your ass.” Alix said, though not helping Marinette’s slightly broken pride. “Go to the infirmary. End of the hall, living quarters, to your left. Small office. Might miss it. But there’s some stuff in there that might help.” Alix said, before snapping “Oh- and don’t be late for dinner, Alya’s cooking.”

”R-Right. Thanks.. Ma’am?” Marinette said, tilting her head a bit nervously, running a hand through her hair. Alix laughed

”Just Alix is fine.” Alix smiled, quiet for a moment as she stared at Marinette. Her soft sapphire eyes staring at her, looking like she was slowly taking the seamstress apart through just her vision, before slowly meandering off into the lower deck “See you, Red.”

”Right! Uh.. see ya..” Marinette waved quietly, wincing with pain as she looked down at her bruised and bloody hands. Itching. Stinging. Tikki flew in front her.

”You should get that patched up.” They said

”Gee, you think?” Marinette tilted her head before her eyes narrowing and she pointed at the bug “And you owe me answers still, you didn’t tell me _anything_ last night.”

”Well you just were busy and so tired! I didn’t want to keep you up!” Tikki said quickly, before piping up “We can talk in the infirmary Alix talked about. It’s very private, I’ve been exploring.”

Marinette nodded, anything to get rid of this pain..

”Lead the way.” She said.

Following the soft fluttering buzz of insect wings, even when Tikki’s tiny body couldn’t be found about Marinette’s sight, she felt this tug in her chest that led her after her.

Like always, Nathaniel seemed to be drawing something on one of the benches in the living quarters, the actual rooms seeming to be customized to each crew member, the more barren ones, or the ones matching to no one,of course, being due to the few crew members here.

The living quarters themselves looked like some approximation of a living room, that lead into the kitchen. It was a lot homier than a raging pirate battle ship probably should’ve been.

Marinette made her way to the end of the hall, opening up the medic cabin. Like Alix said, it was a little small, and it seemed like there was only so-so many supplies inside the slightly busted cabinets, and the small cot Marinette awkwardly folded out in the small room to at least sit on had blood stains on it.

However before Marinette could start clumsily wrapping around her arm, Tikki flew into her finger.

”Close the door.” She said, and Marinette complied carefully, before sitting down again in front of the floating bug. “Marinette, my form as a ladybug is only in existence for the sake of your humane comprehension.” Tikki stated 

“O-Okay?” Marinette said, tilting her head 

“..Marinette. The reason why I cannot let King Gabriel take me is because I am a god.” Tikki said, “Of healing, of recreation, rejuvenation, I am more valuable than the most priceless gold and jewels, and I believe he wants to use me for an unspeakable act that could break the balance of the world.”

Marinette just stared bug eyed at the creature, unprepared to answer.

“That being said, I have a form that’s slightly more akin to my true spirit, that would be easier to exist as, but one that only for your eyes to see.” She explained, “No one but you will be able to see me, and I suppose the easiest thing you could describe me as is a faerie, but I promise that it would probably be a little easier to talk to instead of a tiny ladybug.”

Tikki flew closer to Marinette’s face “I can teach you things beyond your understanding and imagination in hopes that it will protect you, Marinette. All I need from you, is your permission..”

Marinette just blinked, the aching in her body long forgotten as she stared at the all too small black eyes of the impossibly tiny wee thing the literal eldritch being sitting on her nose was. 

“You.. weren’t like this.. five minutes ago..” She said

”I understand that, but speaking kindly would not have made my bluntness anymore softer” Tikki giggled softly

Marinette pursed her lips together as she pulled Tikki off of her nose and onto her finger. She thought for a long moment, rubbing the earring stuck on her lobe thoughtfully with her other hand.

”Yes.”

There was a short flash of light and for a moment Tikki was gone, before being replaced with..

Marinette slowly opened her hands and softly landing in her bruised and bloody hands was a softly glowing, red creature, with a large head, and wide sky blue eyes that seemed to stare into far beneath Marinette’s skin.

”You’re... very bizarre.” Marinette commented, taking two fingers and petting Tikki’s head softly.

”My true form is much worse, it’d feel like your eyeballs melted, your sanity would be lost, and you’d no doubt try and recreate my image in the most gruesome ways possible.” Tikki said nonchalantly, stretching a bit before looking back at her “I’ll be in my ladybug form for the most part for convenience, but regardless, I’m toeing the line between insanity and not here.”

”Right.” Marinette nodded stiffly,

”Now,” Tikki smiled, which was a strange thing to see now, as her eyes seemed to glow in an inhuman nature “How about we tend to those wounds.”

...

Marinette laid her palms on her shirtless stomach, eyes knit together with pain as she felt the stinging pain of her bruises and welts scattered across her skin

”Slowly” Tikki ordered, putting a small little paw on her knuckles “It’s better to use on other people, as this is a gift, rather than a tool. But you should be able to feel my essence and magic flow through you. Do not wrangle it. That’s when you—“

Marinette winced “Shit-“

”—feel pain” Tikki finished, “Though I understand that the state of mind most ideal is not one that’s easily achievable, especially here.” She said “Not to mention the side effects”

Marinette paused, looking up at the god with the deadest look “The _what_ ”

Tikki made an awkward smile “Don’t worry about that, you’re healing yourself here”

”Tikki.”

”It’s fine it’s fine don’t worrrrry about it, look, you’ve already made progress.” Tikki said, taking Marinette’s head and tilting it back to her stomach.

Marinette blinked with surprise as she saw what were once disgusting purple welts had become faded soft bruises. Looking at her hands, Marinette was amazed to see that her aching knuckles and bloody palms had also become healed as well.

”We should stop here, as this is your first time” Tikki said, stroking Marinette’s knuckles with a sense of pride before staring up at her. In another flash of light, Marinette found herself looking at the small ladybug’s form now “But I’m proud of you, Marinette. And you should be as well! You’ve done magic.”

”I’ve..” Marinette echoed “I’ve done magic..”

Suddenly, remembered something that Juleka had said...

_’”..don’t think for a second that I know nothing. I know more than you could possibly imagine.” Juleka said, the hint of a growl at the back of her throat. Stern. But not cruel. Almost mischievous. Purposely conniving. “So trust me as your captain when I say this: but you are part of a picture much larger than you believe. And once you realize that.. I’ll be the one leading the show.”‘_

She didn’t have time to think about that, as suddenly a knock on the medical bay door interrupted her thoughts, as Marinette looked up. She quickly began to wrap bandages around the rest of her nonhealed wounds, and rebuttoned her blouse.

”C-Come in!” Marinette squeaked

Nathaniel peeked his head inside, scratching his lip scar nervously “Hi, uh, Dinner’s ready. Are you okay? I heard Alix kinda uh.. beat your ass?”

Marinette let out a weak chuckle “U-Uhm. Yeah, she did.”

”..Glad you’re alive” Nathaniel said

”Yeah”

There was a long beat of silence as Nathaniel awkwardly pulled out of the medic bay. Marinette blinked. _Well. Okay. Then. Yep.  
_

She turned to Tikki, who happily landed on her finger. She assumed they shared a smile, as she finished herself up and walked out of the medic bay, following the path of a few bustling crew members to the top deck. Though her body ached, the smell of food brought her a feeling of overwhelming warmth.

It almost smelt gourmet. And like home.

The sun was setting, and it seemed like they had pulled out just a few tables to just eat outside like some kind of picnic. For once, Juleka wasn’t wearing her coat and her sleeves were rolled up, which revealed to Marinette the many bandages that wrapped across her skin.

The pirate captain eventually met her gaze and waved at her, which just beckoned Marinette over to her.

”Hello there Red” Juleka smiled curtly, “A nice dinner didn’t you think? Alya always go all out, it’s nice, but keeps us busy with trying to get more food supplies and stuff. None of us are fans of whatever slop some people call food anyways, so I suppose it works out well, can you cook?”

”It’s Marinette” She corrected “And- yes, I can”

”I can’t wait to see what you make on your cooking days then” Juleka said, before thinking for a moment “Why don’t you go help take stuff to the table? I think we’ve also got some wine we could have?”

”We’re only nineteen?” Marinette rose an eyebrow

”Didn’t stop you from getting black out drunk your first night here” The captain smirked “Now go, Alya might also need some help too.”

Marinette shook her head, walking off “How are you even one of the most feared pirates of the sea..”

”All in the propaganda!” 

She sighed, stepping back into the kitchen, almost tripping over a bumbling Roarr in the process. Marinette could see Alya taking out a platter of what looked like to be fish, covered in a strong smelling sauce that reminded her of home, and acidic citrus placed in the cuts off it from the oven.

”Hey-“

Alya almost dropped it, fumbling with the metal platter in her little red oven mitts. She swerved around and sighed

”Marinette! You almost gave me a heart attack!” She said, despite the goofy smile stretching across her cheeks, she placed the platter on the counter just in case, before planting her hips, twirling the fox pendent around her neck.

”Sorry! Sorry!” Marinette squeaked, “I just- uh- do you know where the wine is? Actually can I help with anything or..”

The rest of the night was a warm blur. It felt like some family dinner, and afterwards, Marinette found herself staring up quietly at the stars. Wondering if it was the same view from home, as the vastness of beyond glowed.

Alya’s voice carried her to a soft sleep as she rambled about life and anything she could think about.

_I think I’m gonna be fine here._

... _  
_

The door to the old, but luxurious bar slammed open. Many curious heads turned, as the hooded woman strolled through. The few men who could see the face under the hood let out a long whistle, but the bartender, who looked her straight in the eye, only rose an eyebrow.

”And.. what can I help you with? Ma’am?” 

She smiled, pulling her hood off and letting her dark locks pool down her shoulders, the two parts of her hair tied along with the hair on her back fading into a lighter ombré.

”Jaime, I would’ve expected you to have known my usual after all these years.” She smiled toothily. The bartender paled for a moment, before nodding quickly and beginning to hustle for some drinks

”R-Right.” She said, before bringing to mutter at an almost horrified and frightened tone. Like she saw a ghost.

One of the more discrete men at the stools rose an eyebrow, looking the woman up and down hungrily. He gave his friend a smirk, nudging him, before he made his way to her, leaning on the table so he could loom over her.

”Hello little vixen,” He purred “I don’t believe you should be in this kind of rugged establishment.. How about we go to my place and—“

“Ah, Mr Pierre Descombes, it’s been such a long time. How’s the wife and kids? And _Tabetha_?” She smiled up at him. The amount he paled was almost comparable to the color of an egg.

But she only continued “Does she still apparently do you better than ‘that baby laying hag ever could’? Oh and how could I forget your tapestry business, did King Gabriel approve of your designs? You know he only likes the best, including if his best have some decency.. like avoiding copying and—“

His face grew multiple shades red now, as he grabbed a hold of her collar “W-Who the.. who the fucking hell are you?! How do you know about this!?”

She let out a low cackle, as the patrons of the bar watched in a dawning state of fear

”Because you told me! For trade! You know how my business works, I gave you the false fabrics.. and you gave me that juicy info about how city famous Pierre Descombes was not only a fraud but a cheater!” She smiled, taking off his hand slowly before she stood up onto the bar table.

Her table. Her tavern. Her town. Her kingdom. Her world. Her lips curled into the same horrific smile she bared so long ago. She took in a deep breath, letting it all soak into her just right skin.

”It’s a wonderful day to be back, didn’t you think, gentleman. Now I know my hiatus has been.. long. But I trust the idea, you all remember me?” She purred, as the whispers and gasps of horror and fear began to travel, a few people, including Pierre, running out the doors as she let out another giggle “Wonderful.”

“Well this is a surprise!” She perked up with surprise as a familiar voice rang through her ears, as she turned to see the source. Sitting in the back tables, playing a game of poker with his old ‘bros’ and ‘pals’, was a friendly face to see. “I thought you dropped dead!” He rose an eyebrow “Did you get a hair cut?”

She smiled, wordlessly grabbing the small cup of alcohol that lovingly burned in her throat that Jaime handed to her and gulped it down quickly. _Just as good,_ she thought, as she placed the glass back on the bar politely and slipped back to the floor. 

She looked him up and down, they were about fifteen or so the last time they saw each other. And how different they looked then. The soft blue uniform of his shirt much more finer than it was all those years ago. And it seemed like he finally ditched that stupid hat that clashed with everything. While last time he saw her she was...

No matter, the past is in the past. The future was now, and it was already looking great. Tapping her claws on the wooden table. 

”Let’s talk, old friend.” She smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> child stop drinking you’re literally a baby—  
> Anyways
> 
> It’s been a while, hope you Enjoyed that
> 
> Uh
> 
> Yaaaaay magic
> 
> Tikki accidentally becoming an eldritch god was hilarious to me, her true form has the same effects as looking at cuthulu lmao. Anyways-
> 
> Y’all who read my blog well.. you know who those two at the end are.. they’re vibing


	5. Know Me Know You

The young woman twirled the cup of wine in her hand thoughtfully. The salty fresh air of the sea prickling past her hair and inhaling deep within her lungs. It was nice to be ‘home’.

She remembers skittering through the streets of this ocean side down, scamming people, telling tall stories, collecting the biggest network of information in all of the kingdoms— good times.

”It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

She looked up at the young man in front of her, a smile stretching across her cheeks. 

”Yes. It has been a while. Five years, or so?” She guessed, raising an eyebrow

”Or so” He said, shrugging “We’re nineteen now, and last time we talked..”

“Around fifteen.. right.” She took a long sip of the wine in her glass, setting it down thoughtfully as she looked at the bottle. Her eyebrow raised ”Cesaire brand.. huh?” She mused “You know, I think I knew someone with the last name Cesaire.”

“Is that so?” He mused, his soft golden eyes glancing at it.

”Yes, I remember it” She said, fidgeting a bit with her hair, tied at the ends and hanging over both of her shoulders- bother her hand moved to the spot where ‘it’ once laid. ”She was desperate.. and.. well.. You know me.”

”Of course I do. You’re my friend.” He smiled, “And ‘Business is Business’, or whatever you say. Is that, by chance, why you left?” He asked

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before nodding.

“Well, yes. After all, I got what I wanted. I was free. Got a bit excited and went on a vacation.” She said, her soft emerald eyes glancing at him.

”Right.”

“Well- Enough of me, you’re ‘bros’ with everyone around here. Why don’t you tell me what’s been going on since I’ve been gone? As wild as this sounds, and trust me it’s true, I’ve been hanging around Achu for a bit.” She smiled “Beautiful place, just as they say. And while I was lucky today, I’m afraid to say I haven’t exactly caught up yet, Nino”

”Of course, Lila” The young man smiled, clinking their glasses together “What are friends for?”

_..._

Alya let out a long yawn as Marinette lazily washed the dishes. Marinette rose an eyebrow and just smiled. Hearing a loud chuff and the creaking of wood, she forced herself not to scream when Roarr lumbered through, his orange fur glowing in the rays of sunlight filtering through the windows. That was going to take some time getting used to.

“Missed a spot” Alya said, pointing at Marinette’s plate

”Oh whoops—“

It was crazy really, how in just a few days, she was rubbing elbows with these people who pretty much kidnapped her. Sharing drinks and laughs like they had been friends for years. Guess that’s what happened when there was only a few people she got to talk to for such a long period of time. 

”Captain J. said we’re stopping by Graham de Vanily.” Alya mentioned. Marinette blinked upwards, nearly dropping the plate in her hands.

“Really?” Marinette said

”Yeah, she’s gotta drop off a letter” Alya chuckled to herself, before waving a hand “And stop to sell some stuff. You know that kingdom loves all them bobbles and trinkets stuff, main deal in their markets.”

”I... didn’t actually know that..” Marinette said, “Uhm, am I supposed to know...”

”Trade? Not now. But you will eventually, it’s something you just pick up.” Alya smiled encouragingly “Making money as a pirate is tricky.”

”Making money?” Marinette rose an eyebrow “Isn’t your entire thing pillaging and plundering?”

Alya huffed “No.” thought her face twisted for a moment with thought and a goofy smile spread across her cheeks “Okay mostly. But it’s risky business so going to black markets or places with just low aggression towards pirate factions to get some good easy and slightly legal-er coin is a bit more manageable.”

Alya wiped another bowl clean and put it onto the rack as Marinette passed her plate over.

”Goblets, silk, trinkets, stuff that aren’t of use to us.” Alya continued on “Black Markets are everywhere, will take anything, and are more welcoming to the criminals we are, but some kingdom markets just, _out in the open_ , will gladly take certain things off our hands, despite us being pirates, if the things we have are more liked by them.”

Alya put the plate on the rack, leaning on the sink, humming a little.

”Name all the kingdoms in this ocean.”

”Wh-“

”Aren’t you from a city? You went to school didn’t you? That means you know them, right?”

Marinette huffed, taking the gloves off her hands as she rolled back on her heels, her eyes sparkling as she began to dig through her brain a little.

” _Yes_ , I did.” Marinette replied dryly, before beginning to count “Lavillant, Agreste, Graham de Vanily, and a little further away from those three which I guess could count, is the Tsurugi Empire.”

”Righto! One hundred points for Mari!” Alya beamed, holding all ten of her fingers up like some score. Marinette giggled as Alya danced around the kitchen before sitting up onto the counter and closed her fingers to four.

“Right, four, not counting the many little counties, towns, and lone cities just sitting around on other islands. Each kingdom’s kinda got its own thing and memorizing them is important for trade because while we can always go for black markets, the normal city markets pay real well for the stuff they want.” Alya said, picking up an apple from a nearby basket and taking a bite.

”Payment huh? And you go through _all_ the trouble of pillaging just to sell all your stuff?” Marinette rose an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t it be easier to just.. start a business?”

”Well yeah, but it’s the pirate’s life yknow? We only sell what we need to, expensive things are only useful if it can get us some actual gold” Alya shrugged, “Lavillant like a ton of produce, so saving up gold to buy their goodies is really important? So we can get fruit, meat, and stuff that you wouldn’t get in good quality at the black market. But Lavillant pays well if you bring good things too,”

Marinette thought for a moment. That did make sense. She distantly remembers the day she’d spend with her family when she was a child, running down the cobble streets as the market seemed to breathe like it was alive. Did she ever notice before that some of the polite merchants wore scabbards at their sides, and sported more scars than any guard she’d seen?

”..So like, exotic fruits, breads, wheat, all that kind of stuff. Wine too, but Graham de Vanily is more of a wine place.” Alya continued on “I’d know that.”

”And whys that?” Marinette asked. Alya paused, considering Marinette’s face before standing up on the counter to take a bottle from one of the cupboards above them.

Alya plopped down and showed her a vintage bottle of wine, wrapped in delicate leather straps and smooth to the touch as the dark liquids inside jostled and sloshed around. Marinette’s eyes narrowed at the text.

”Cesaire’s Fine Winery and Gardens..?”

”My family’s name” Alya nodded, plucking it out of her hands and running a hand over the bottle “This shit is the _goood_ stuff. We don’t buy anything else! Usually. This shit is also expensive as hell, cause, cause it’s good quality.”

Alya coughed uncomfortably and placed it back where it came from.

”My parent’s taught me business, said good money could be found anywhere.” Alya smiled “From the tiniest gardens-“ She patted the wood of the ship, tossing a hair over her shoulder “-to the biggest hulls.”

”And so.. why’d you become a pirate then? Clearly you had a good future with your.. family business?” Marinette asked nervously. Alya was silent for a moment before smiling dryly.

”I’ll tell you later.” Alya simply said, her legs kicking off the side of the counter “Uhm- right- the other kingdoms-“

Marinette listened to Alya drone on about trades and business. Her body leaned comfortably next to the girl, watching her hand wave and move around. It was.. fascinating in a way.

When Marinette thought of pirate’s, she thought of ruffians living their lives on piles of stolen money and cross bones, just absolutely swimming in it through the efforts of other people’s suffering. And like, that was still clearly true-

But listening to Alya talk, watching how Nathaniel and Alix somehow mapped the stretching landscape stars- there was more to that clearly. There was more to them.

Eventually Marinette was able to pick up about the much more.. how Alya put it: hanky janky ‘technological’ place Graham de Vanily was. Marinette had never been there, her entire life was mainly lived at Lavillant in the bakery, but it was interesting to hear.

”They’re second best with metal working in all the kingdom’s, only beat by the Tsurugi Empire, but ever since the Princess’s death they’ve kinda been low on.. everything. So we haven’t relied on going there.”

The last, Agreste, Marinette already knew. Kingdom was a huge, and Marinette means, HUGE fan of the textile business. That’s the reason why she wanted to move there in the first place but haha- sticky fingers landed her fucking here!

”You said you wanted to be a seamstress didn’t you?” Alya asked, leaning on her shoulder

”Yep.” Marinette replied sulkily “Been doing fashion, and sewing, and all of that for my entire life.. moved to Agreste to do some better business.. and.. bam.”

“That’s rough.”

”Well-“ Marinette grinned weakly, scratching the back of her neck “-If that didn’t happen I wouldn’t have met you, and you’re pretty nice.”

Alya’s smile fell.

“Yeah. Nice.” She said flatly, kicking herself off the counter and slithering away from her “You remember this though...”

“Huh?” Marinette looked up as Alya stopped at the doorway. The young woman turned with tired amber eyes, as her dark red curls of hair bristled with distant pain, fingers edging into the wood like claws.

”We aren’t some group of rambunctious do gooders.. no Robin Hood-ing vigilantes in the stories they tell to kids.” Alya spoke with a low growl, sending a wave of goosebumps up Marinette’s spine.

There was no warmth in her voice, no warmth Marinette had thought she had grown used to, only a cold slithering whisper that muttered curses and breathed poison.

“We’re pirates.” Alya continued, “We’re selfish. Greedy. We’re doing this for ourselves. We take because we want and we’ll kill if that’s what we think needs to be done as well.” She pointed a finger at Marinette “So if you’re serious about this, girl-“ Her eyes lowered “-stick to reality.”

Marinette gulped, feeling her clammy hands squeeze beside her hips as Alya turned away from her, beginning to make her way into the darkness of the hall before Marinette found herself speaking again-

“I don’t think that’s all it though.” Marinette said, kicking at the ground “You’ve clearly got your own reasons, so does Ms Juleka, and Nathaniel, and Alix, and probably every pirate in the seas. You’re not killing for the fun of it, so I do think you’ve got something good going for you.”

Alya didn’t respond to that.

”You’ve clearly got your own goals, mine is just surviving, that could be seen as selfish. But I don’t believe that I’m a bad guy. And I don’t think you’re one either, Alya.”

A long silence filled the space between them, the low creaking of the boat being their own savior. Alya let out a sigh.

”You’re sweet, Marinette. And what you said- I- it’s a comforting thought I guess. But what I do and have done...” Alya pursed her lips, a hand traveling up to her small pendent “I hope when you learn what I’ve done.. you don’t think less of me. But I can’t control that.” Alya turned away from her “See ya, Mari.”

Marinette felt her face fall as she waved to nothing. “See ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop de doo

**Author's Note:**

> *Blasts Pirates of the Caribbean theme*
> 
> Tell me if I made any spelling mistakes
> 
> Thank you @docthekobald for helping make this fic possible!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [for the dancing and the dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191453) by Anonymous 
  * [TT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427631) by [Cam_P_Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_P_Bells/pseuds/Cam_P_Bells)
  * [why were you digging? (what did you bury?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269233) by Anonymous 




End file.
